


Back in the mind

by Bellaoao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaoao/pseuds/Bellaoao
Summary: After a forgotten accident Kyungsoo's brain is damaged and his personal assistant is Jongin, but there is much more behind Jongin than Kyungsoo knows about.





	

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose when he felt the sting on his forehead, it hurt. He wasn’t really aware of the surroundings, the pain and the voices. He tried lifting his eyelid which went to failure multiple times. He felt disabled due to the numbness in his muscles, not a single muscle could move. What had really happened? No memory of the yesterday did Kyungsoo have, he laid there disabled trying to recall anything possible but still nothing. \- two weeks later- ”Soo how many times do I have to wake you up? get up already or you’ll be late, c’mon boy” Kyungsoo whined while stretching his arms and making unbearable whines, he wasn’t in the mood, it was probably still dawn but his annoying personal assistant was always this persistent when it came to waking hours. He had three lectures today, then Jongin promised to take him out for ice cream! That’s at least something to get excited about, Kyungsoo jolted up and sprinting down to the kitchen. Of course, freshly made pancakes on the table like everyday. The maid his parents had hired came by every morning and evening to clean up and cook for him and Jongin. Apparently Jongin is someone his parents had hired for him, to take care of him since they work aboard as Jongin had told him. He didn’t really understand what Jongin meant by he is special, he didn’t see himself as special, but according to Jongin and the doctors he is special not like everyone else. He couldn’t decide if that was something good or bad, but it seemed bad since Jongin had to always accompany him, even in the shower. Kyungsoo finished up breakfast and ran to the couch, Playstation time! But it didn't even last few minutes till Jongin came and sat beside him with papers in his hands. " You haven't forgotten your homework, have you?" He said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow while handing Kyungsoo his homework. Kyungsoo sighed and paused the game on the Tv, god knows how much he hates math! It makes him so dizzy, he wanted to take revenge so badly of whoever invented math! Jongin helped Kyungsoo through a page in his math book till his English teacher, Mr.Steven came. Kyungsoo didn't know how but he managed to finish all his lessons without literally die, shower time! With Jongin... He didn't know what dangerous thing could've happen in the shower if Jongin wasn't there, it was so embarrassing to shower with someone else in the bathroom. Just as he finished up Jongin quickly came with a towel and handed it to him and walked out to help him get dressed. "pleasee nini let's go eat at a restaurant, I really really! Want pizza!" Kyungsoo whined as Jongin combed his hair, A smile appeared on Jongin's face due to the Whines from Kyungsoo. "How about we order home? You just showered, you'll catch a cold if we go out" Kyungsoo nicked happily before hugging Jongin and staying in his arms for few minutes then asked if Jongin could read him a a story from the bookshelf. As soon as Jongin began to read Kyungsoo drifted to sleep on his chest, Jongin sighed heavily and ran his hand through Kyungsoo's hair. He glanced at the sleeping beauty on his chest and his heart slightly broke a bit, he's so beautiful, god what have I done. Kyungsoo woke up to someone slightly massaging his scalp and whispering his name, sun rays slightly reaching his eyes , making them squint. He smiled when he saw the tray beside him on the bed and also a smiling Jongin, he had prepared Kyungsoo's favorite breakfast, porridge with strawberry jam. "Get ready, you have an appointment with the doctor in an hour" Jongin said smiling while Kyungsoo sighed and covered his head with the people. "C'mon it may be good news this time, who knows?" Jongin got up and pulled Kyungsoo by his feet and tickled them and the smaller boy squirmed, choking with laughter while trying to break free. Kyungsoo kicked and screamed, eyes tearing up from laughing, Jongin ended up on top of him, tickling his stomach. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and both slowed down the laughing and just stared at each other, it felt weird and out of nowhere Kyungsoo's vision went to somewhere else. Glass crashing, snow storm and he was back looking at Jongin. What had he just seen, what was that, it didn't feel good in anyway. Jongin noticed something went wrong with Kyungsoo and immediately blamed himself, oh gosh had he been too rough? "Kyungsoo are you okay? You don't look so fine... Kyungsoo answer me" Kyungsoo just stared blankly and shook his head, "I need to go to my appointment right away" "Tell me Kyungsoo has anything been weird lately? Anything off the road?" The doctor said while tapping with his pen on the desk. Kyungsoo looked at Jongin then at his feet. "Actually, yes this morning, I saw something I have never seen before something like a vision" The doctor stopped tapping with the pen and looked with shocked eyes at Jongin, they both looked, which upset Kyungsoo in someway. "Tell me everything and how and when" Kyungsoo fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he began telling his doctor was he had seen just a while ago and the doctor noted everything. The doctor gave another appointment after few days again. "Why didn't you tell me Kyungsoo! This is really important and you really have to tell me about everything that seems odd with you" Kyungsoo felt guilty and overwhelmed while Jongin was giving him lifelong lessons inside Jongin's newly washed car. "Pizza or taco?" Jongin said finally letting the subject drop and opening another subject with his usual go-lucky-shiny-smile. After lunch they drove back home and prepared themselves for a cozy movie night while it rained outside. "Pretty please let it be a horror Movie!" Jongin sighed and shook his head in disapproval while trying to find a suitable movie for them to watch. "You will get nightmares like last time, or do you want me reminding you of it?” Jongin said while chuckling of the thought of the last time Jongin had watched a horror movie. Kyungsoo pouted and hurriedly got up and sat in Jongin's lap, making his offensively cute puppy face, Jongin’s body tensed, hands tightening around the remote controller and looked at him while gulping. Kyungsoo pouted and locked his fingers in Jongin's mocha brown hair. "Pleaseeee” Jongin looked at the smaller male defeatedly and scrunched his nose. ”pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on the top” A horror movie started playing as Jongin rolled his eyes. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck and hugged him while smiling and whispering "you are seriously the best". As the movie neared to an ending Kyungsoo clutched onto Jongin's biceps and bit his lips, eyes wide and short breaths barely heard in the silence. The older hugged Kyungsoo closer to his chest and played with his hair to calm him down. "Remember just a movie Soo, they’re all probably soon funny behind the scenes, remember the video i showed behind the scenes” Kyungsoo nodded and calmed down with that. As the movie came to an ending Jongin followed Kyungsoo to his bed after the younger had begged him nearly an hour to sleep beside him tonight. Kyungsoo undressed as Jongin gave him his sleep-wear. Pale and smooth skin, perfectly shaped thighs came to view and Jongin couldn't stop himself from looking, he's so fine... The half naked male turned to face Jongin with a pout and an angry expression. "can you help me with these stupid buttons please!” Kyungsoo said with a pout and already knowing a yes was coming so he made his way to Jongin with his sleeping shirt. Jongin looked at the younger while smiling at how adorable Kyungsoo was. Jongin's cheeks heated up as he started buttoning the shirt, fingers slightly grazing the younger's chest while buttoning it for him. The younger smiled then got into his bed waiting to be tucked, just as Jongin got up to leave after he had tucked him in, he held his big tan hands firmly. With a pout and puppy eyes he managed to make Jongin lay beside him till he fell asleep. The older only complied as his breath quickened at how close the other was, he was so scared Kyungsoo would hear, not aware Kyungsoo had just the same thought. Kyungsoo was facing the other with his back and Jongin grazed his fingers over his back till the other fell asleep. Jongin got up and made himself a hot cup of coffee, this couldn’t be good, feeling like that close whilst being close to the now sleeping boy couldn’t be any good. Jongin tried his best not to over think the situation as it is right now. They were only few years apart, but with Kyungsoo’s condition thoughts and feelings like these should absolutely not exist. Let’s just say Jongin didn’t sleep well that night. ”NO! what do you mean take him there! absolutely not I can’t do that..” Jongin was tearing up while talking to kyungsoo’s doctor. Treating Kyungsoo’s memory loss may be great for Kyungsoo to live a normal and a happy life as a grown up man but that would mean, Jongin would be out of the picture, out of Kyungsoo’s life, specially when he remembers the details in the accident. ”Look Mr Kim I know how frightened you are of the thought of Kyungsoo finding about the accident but if you truly care about him gaining his memory and normal behavior we have to remind him of places and routines and persons he was used to” Jongin only shook his head while his breath quickened and bit his lips nervously, the doctor left him few minutes alone in the room, coming back with few sheets of paper and handed them to Jongin as he got up and left the room. Jongin sat in the car and read carefully each step on the sheet of paper he was handed earlier. His hands were slightly trembling. He folded the paper and put it in the pocket of his jacket. Step No.1 Bring him his old favorite food (porridge with strawberry jam). Step No.2 walk past the university he used to attend. These two steps should be enough for the both of them today. Jongin drove home expecting Kyungsoo to be studying which didn't quite match to his expectations when he first stepped inside the house. Jongin paled when his eyes met with Kyungsoo's expressionless ones. "Jongin, I'm getting weird flashing images, you don't understand how disturbing they are! There is something ... Something i should be knowing about every image but I just ca..n't remember any" Kyungsoo finished the sentence softly and breaking into tears. Jongin's eyes tore up and he walked over to the crying boy and hugged him for a while. "Let's take a walk" The dim light in the restaurant felt so relaxing, the small red lit candle between him and Kyungsoo on the table smelled like cherry. Jongin ate his porridge while carefully watching every move Kyungsoo makes, Which Jongin couldn't quite make out yet. "You okay?" He decided to be more straightforward, since he's been quite the entire walk beside Kyungsoo's old university and now the restaurant he used to eat his porridge in. "I've been here before, this might sound absurd but today.. I remember it, as if I had a day like today someday in the past, you know what I mean?" Jongin smiled and patted the others head, trying not to be too obvious about the situation. Jongin had put Kyungsoo back to sleep and went to write down everything detail of today on his computer, keeping tracks right now was important, maybe Kyungsoo could actually be cured and regain his normal abilities again. Jongin smiles before shutting off his computer and went to sleep.


End file.
